Richard Harrow
Richard Harrow was a disfigured war veteran, criminal, and friend of fellow veteran, Jimmy Darmody. He acted as Darmody's bodyguard and bootlegging partner. Richard Harrow is a seemingly calm but deeply troubled and ultimately tragic character. He is not just surrounded by death but finds himself useful chiefly as an instrument of death. Harrow was a marksman in the US Army during World War I. A war injury caused substantial damage to the left side of his face; he lost his eye, most of his cheek bone, the left half of his upper jaw and endured heavy scarring. In order to enter society with the least amount of distress, Harrow covers his scars with a tin plate that was molded to his face and painted to match his skin tone. Before the timeline of Boardwalk Empire, he had killed at least 55 German soldiers. One of which was a sniper he dueled for 3 days, and kept his mask as a trophy. Jimmy's former mentor Nucky Thompson is the boss of a political and criminal organization controlling Atlantic City, New Jersey. Jimmy has been living in exile in Chicago because he has been linked to the murders he committed carrying out the Hammonton hijacking by both Arnold Rothstein and Prohibition Agents. When one of Nucky's casinos is robbed and his brother Eli is shot Nucky suspects that Rothstein is responsible. Fearing a war with Rothstein, Nucky meets with Jimmy at the Four Deuces to invite him back to Atlantic City. Harrow accompanies Jimmy to the meeting and is introduced to Nucky as a war buddy. Harrow then accompanies Jimmy to Atlantic City where he becomes Margaret Schroeder's bodyguard after an assassination attempt is made on Nucky Thompson by Sixtus D'Alessio. Afterwards, he makes sporadic appearances as a hitman for Nucky with mutual enemies as well as his own desires to finally settle down with his own family in Wisconsin. In 1924, he was sent to Harlem by Nucky to kill Dr. Valentin Narcisse, a rival of his closest ally, Chalky White. As he was set to pull the trigger, Chalky's daughter stepped in front of the bullet, which lead to her death. In a bit of grief, he reacted slowly as he was shot by one of Narcisse's men. He fought his way out of the club, still wounded, but, died out on a nearby beach under the boardwalk. Battle vs. John Marston (by Facetheslayer) Atlantic City, New Jersey, 1926. 4 Days before the showdown... ''' It is the decline of Enoch Thompson's reign of the Boardwalk, as the Sicilian Mafia Families had banded together and were attempting to force Nucky out. His allies were growing thin, as Chalky White has been imprisoned via incriminating evidence that was provided by his rival, Dr. Valentin Narcisse. He still had his contact in Tampa, however, he needed more reliable sources to distribute hooch through his speakeasies. "You know I can't completely trust you after what happened last time..." Nucky said to Richard, as he was packing his weaponry for the job he was trusted to do in Mexico. He loaded his Webley and closed the cylinder of his revolver, before replying to his boss. "I understand..." Richard replied softly, as he could only speak with roughly half his mouth. "Neither of us have the best options, though..." He said, as for revenge against the attack on his club, Narcisse had his men hunt down the his sister in Wisconsin, and killed her. Later, he would use that to frame Chalky and imprison him, while Richard's chance of settling down to a family was once again destroyed. "True. I'm offering you one last job. There's a man in Mexico I want you to meet, named Javier Escuela. He distills Tequila, and has a pretty solid crew for crossing the border." Nucky says, debriefing Richard. "What about you?" He asked, wondering why Nucky was not going with him. After all, it was usually best for business if he did so. "I would, but, someone is dealing me dirty in Tampa, and I need to get to the bottom of it. Keep my boys safe. I've heard a lot of things about New Austin... and not a lot of them are good." Nucky says, as Richard nodded in agreement, before the supply vans were ready to be loaded up... '''Thieves' Landing, New Austin, 1926. 2 Days before the showdown... After the saloon in Armadillo had went dry due to Prohibition, the lawless town of Thieves' Landing was a go-to place for people who needed booze in the worst way possible. As the barkeep was keeping the drink flowing for other outlaws, John sat silently in the corner, waiting for the opportune time to strike. "I heard the speakeasy in Armadillo was raided by the feds..." One outlaw said to the barkeep, as he was pouring him a shot of moonshine 'Afraid so..." He said, topping off the shotglass, while being reminded of the reason why he had been in a crippling debt for so long. "Prohibition ain't been nothing but trouble, ever since it started." He says, before putting the jug of contraband on the counter as another man spoke up. "What gives them the right to dictate our life?!" "There's worse things they can do to you..." John said before catching them off guard and drawing his revolver, sticking up the place. "All of you, outside! Now!" Marston shouted, as the other two men were about to draw their revolvers before he quickly gunned them down, as the barkeep holds his hands in the air. "Don't shoot! Please!" He pleaded, as John approached him before forcing him to the ground and binding his feet and his hands. "You made the right decision, mister. I've got a man that wants to speak with you..." John said as he holstered his gun, and carried the bootlegger over his shoulder. He straddled him over the back of his horse before heading out toward the hill overlooking his ranch, which is where an old acquaintance chose for a rendezvous point. About an hour's ride, he sees government agent, Edgar Ross, along with several other members of the U.S. Army. Marston stopped in front of him, and dropped off the criminal, as Edgar spoke to him. "You're doing a great job, cleaning crime off the streets of this ass-backwards part of the world, Mr. Marston!" "This is pointless. Liquor ain't done nothin' to cause no harm. You're just having me hunt down folks trying to make a livin' for your sick amusement." John retorted, as Edgar once again had taken his family hostage to make him work as his personal cleaner. "I'm sure Jack would love to hear about how his father just left him out to dry... that seems like a habit of your's, Mr. Marston." Edgar replied, as John scowled at the agent. "You're an arrogant bastard, Ross." He replied, as his son never taken the life of an outlaw, and moved on with an academic lifestyle, as well as having a family of his own. He couldn't defend himself against the abduction by the government forces. "Come now, you've only got one more task... An old friend of your's is supposedly making a deal in Blackwater with some boys from up North." Edgar said, giving John the best tip he could've received "Escuela? You're shitting me. You're the one's that let him go ten years ago!" Marston said, frustrated that he had to hunt him down for the second time. "Two days from now, he's meeting up with a bootlegger in New Jersey. I want you to get rid of them both, then I'll consider letting your son go free..." Edgar says, before heading out with his men, as John sneered at the two, before muttering to himself... "I should've put a bullet in him..." TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Snipers Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Television Warriors